


An Invitation

by bremma



Series: Maxima and WoL [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans are hotter than they have any right to be, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Stupid Sexy Garleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma
Summary: Wilfwyb mused over the piece of parchment in her hands, reading the words again as she prepared to depart for the Ala Mhigan quarter from her home in Mist.“Wear something nice. I hope to give you a nice surprise when you visit in a few suns. Arrive at the 17th bell on…”
Relationships: Maxima quo Priscus/Original Female Character(s), Maxima quo Priscus/Warrior of Light
Series: Maxima and WoL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this part out! Between FFXIV write and my manic brain latching onto other prompts, this sat on the back burner. Hopefully you find it worth the wait! I may also change the title at some point because titles are hard and weird!

Wilfwyb mused over the piece of parchment in her hands, reading the words again as she prepared to depart for the Ala Mhigan quarter from her home in Mist. 

“Wear something nice. I hope to give you a nice surprise when you visit in a few suns. Arrive at the 17th bell on…” 

She folded the parchment back up, the date matching today. Things had been going well since their talk, but she wondered what he was up to this time. Usually if they wanted to meet they contacted each other via linkpearl, but imagine her surprise at coming home after a day of adventuring to her mailbox playing a merry chime with a letter from Maxima within. She had called him a bit later to ask, but he coyly avoided answering any of her questions, asking her to trust him. She certainly had no reason not to, and found herself yearning for the appointed day to come. 

She had dressed in a long dress, not tightly form fitting, but the dark blue fabric left little to the imagination, especially with the slit up her left leg and the sheer dip into her cleavage. Matching, her hair was done in a short combed back style in complementary blues and greens, a few locks strategically hanging over her forehead, nearly obscuring the small charm-like tattoo that sat in the middle of her forehead. 

She certainly didn’t mind dressing up, especially when it came to him, and had surprised him once or twice on nights she felt more… adventurous in more alluring clothing. This was the first he ever made a request of her appearance though.

Glancing at the wall, she saw the hand of the clock approaching 15 minutes shy of the 17th bell. She had better leave now to give her time to walk from the Aetheryte in the Ala Mhigan Quarter to Maxima’s apartment. Not a far walk, but a winding one, and one where she would sometimes get stopped. Looking over herself, she expected extra attention this time, steeling herself to quickly turn away anyone who wished to try to chat.

Closing her eyes she focused on the aether within her, feeling the pull of the aetherytes around Eorzea through the Lifestream. Searching, she felt for the shape and signal of her target, the Ala Mhigan Quarter, the pull more familiar than most, considering how often she had been traveling there as of late. Relaxing, she let herself float into the current of aether, letting it pull her through the Lifestream in the blink of an eye, her form disappearing from her home with a soft buzzing pop and reappearing a few fulms from the Aetheryte. She opened her eyes, orienting herself. Most folk had to at least be at an aetheryte to initiate such a travel but her connection to Hydaelyn and her particularly strong affinity for aether let her jump from nearly anywhere, so long as she could feel the Life stream. She certainly wouldn't complain about the convenience. Still, she could do without the unsettling dazed feeling after, shaking her head to clear her mind.

As expected, a number of heads turned at her arrival, quiet murmurings barely reaching her ears. It was becoming less of a mystery why she was here so often, even in the light din of the crowded aetheryte square she picked up mention of Maxima. Pushing that all aside, she quickly started her way to his apartment.

* * *

She had heard the 17th bell call out as she approached his building, at his door only a few minutes after the indicated time. Smoothing her dress and her hair, she lightly rapped upon his door. As she waited, she noticed a different scent on the air. Taking deep inhale, her culinary training took over, smelling meat and herbs from within Maxima's apartment, the scent alluring.

Before she could further think about the smell, the door opened, Maxima filling the door frame. He was clearly wearing something more fancy than norma, but the full details were obscured by the simple apron he was wearing, a few smudges on it. She watched as his eyes widened and his face flushed at her attire before he quickly composed himself with a smile. “Welcome, Wilfwyb.” he said warmly, extending a hand to her.

She smiled warmly, placing her hand into his, noting it was slightly damp, as if he’d just washed it and not fully dried it. Gently he drew her into the room, stepping aside as she took in the sight and let out a soft gasp.

The room was more dimly lit than usual, the brightest spot his small dining table covered in a cloth with a pair of lit candles illuminating the space. As well the table was set handsomely, a bottle of some dark wine sitting with two currently empty glasses. The next brightest part of the room was a lamp over the stove in the small kitchen, something still simmering in the pots upon the burners.

Her attention returned to Maxima as he pressed his lips quickly to her cheer, causing her to regard his face, a broad grin on his features.. “I see I managed to surprise you.” he said, leading her to the table by the hand, Wilfwyb following in awe. Releasing her hand, he pulled a chair out for her and made a small gesture. “Ordinarily, I’d spend more time greeting you, but the meal I am cooking still needs my attention.” 

She nodded, sitting and looking at the table again now that she was closer, then over to the kitchen. “Whatever it is smells delicious. I managed to smell it through the door. But Maxima, this is lovely.”

“Almost as lovely as you.” he said warmly, kissing her forehead. “Feel free to help yourself to some of the wine. I won’t be much longer.” He quickly hurried back over to the stove, taking up a spoon and stirring at something, the sound of the simmering sauce calming as he adjusted the temperature of the burner.

She watched him as he worked over the stove. He didn’t have formal training, at least that she was aware of, but he handled himself well, checking a few pots, tasting, adjusting temperatures, adding spices. She honestly had no idea he could cook so well! Certainly he had prepared a meal or two for her, during some of their evenings, and she did the same for him on occasion. But nothing as complex as this looked. 

He turned back from his cooking, looking at her with a smile. “I was hoping to have this already on the table before you arrived, but it seems I miscalculated a bit. It’s nearly done now.” 

“That’s quite alright! If it tastes half as good as it tastes, I expect I am in for a treat. Do you need any help?”

“No, no, you sit and relax. And try some of the wine! Some of the locals recommended it.” He turned back to the cooking, turning off the heat to a few of the pots, and started to move contents to plates.

She gave a small laugh and nodded. “Alright, alright.” Looking back to the table, she picked up the bottle, recognizing it as a vintage from around Wineport. “I’m not distinctly familiar with this one, but I know all the wines I have had from Wineport have been wonderful.” The cork had already been pulled from the bottle, instead just set about halfway in. She was easily able to pull it free with a soft pop. She poured a small amount in the glass closest to her, swirling it lightly in the glass, the dark red wine lightly coating the sides of the glass. Deeply inhaling she took in the scent of the dark red wine, the scent faintly sweet and heady, tingling her nose. Sipping, the taste was a lovely mix of dry bitterness cut by a slightly sweet and tangy aftertaste “Ohh.” she moaned softly, closing her eyes as she savored it, hearing Maxima chuckle from where he still worked at the stove.

“Good?”

“Very.” she replied, finishing the small sample she had poured before filling her glass, doing the same for his after. “I will need to find some of this myself.”

“Excellent. And dinner is ready.” He walked over, a plate in each hand, setting one down infront of her. On the plate set a small pile of pasta topped with some manner of meat filled sauce flanked by a helping of steamed and seasoned vegetables. He set a similar plate at his spot at the table before reaching behind himself and undoing the ties of the apron he had been wearing.Pulling off the simple apron, he revealed a well cut dress shirt covered by a handsome vest in a dark grey color, paired with dark slacks.

“That look suits you well, Maxima.” she said, smiling warmly to him as he folded and set the apron aside. 

He blushed and smiled, taking a seat at the table. “Thank you, I don’t think I got the chance to say so when you arrived, but you look positively gorgeous yourself.”

Wilfwyb beamed to him, his complement filling her chest with a pleasing warmth. “Thank you.” She looked down to the steaming plate of food before her. “Now to try this wonderful meal you made.” Taking up a fork, she wound a bit of the pasta and sauce onto the tines and brought it to her mouth. It was delicious, the pasta firm and perfectly cooked and the sauce bursting with flavor. “Maxima, this is excellent!” 

He gave a pleased smile, taking up his glass of wine. “I'm glad to hear it. I know you drank a bit already yourself, but would you join me for a toast?”

“Of course.” She set the fork down gently on the plate, and lifted her own glass, looking across the table to his face, lit by the warm candle light. “What do you propose a toast to?”

“Hmm..” He looked pensive for a moment as he considered a topic. “To Doma and Ala Mhigo.” He watched as she inclined her head in question, not seeming opposed, but curious. “Were it not for being dispatched to Doma, I’d not have had the pleasure of meeting you, and without Ala Mhigo’s benevolence, I don’t know where I’d be now, certainly not sharing a meal with the most radiant Roegadyn I know.”

She felt herself flush at the compliment, smiling warmly. “You do have a way with words. To Doma and Ala Mhigo.” Extending their arms, they lightly tapped the rims of their glasses together and both took a deep sip of the wine. 

From there, their words drifted between compliments of the food, wine, and each other’s appearance, their respective days and tasks, and even the small related tale. The wine flowed as they talked, each refilling the other’s glass as they deemed the level of wine too low. Warm candlelight played over their faces, causing their eyes to shine as they smiled and laughed with each other, contentment plain in the expression and posture. 

Soon the sound of their conversation was accompanied by the sound of silverware clinking against bare plates, the meals before them finished. She gently set her knife and fork to the side of her plate, positioned in the etiquette way of announcing ‘I am done’ as she had learned from various banquets. “This was a wonderful meal, thank you again, Maxima.”

“It was my pleasure.” Maxima replied, rising and picking up both his plate and her own, moving to the kitchen with them. “Let me get these washed up quickly.”

“Ah, “ She rose, moving to him, reaching to take the plates from him. “No, let me. You went through all of the work to cook the meal, and provide the wine as well.”

“And you provided yourself, which was all asked of you.” He turned, catching her cheek with a kiss and a warm smile. “I can handle this well enough. I’d hate for you to sully that lovely dress of yours.”

She moved past him, his hands busied with the plates and unable to stop her swift motion. “I insist.” she said firmly, but still smiling, now standing between him and the sink. “And the dress will be fine. It’s just clothing.”

He looked over her, smiling and sighing, able to read her like a book. She was not going to give up this fight, he could tell. “A compromise, then. I’ll wash, you dry and put them away?”

She gave a thoughtful look, then nodded. “I’d rather handle it all since you cooked, but if you insist.” 

“And I do.” He stepped next to her with a smile, bumping her away from the sink with a hip before placing the dishes in alongside the pots and pans from earlier. Mentally, she admitted he did have a point, between the wet and the tomato sauce, it was likely she might stain the dress she wore. Still, she would not be deterred from helping, though perhaps she’d be more mindful about getting the dress stained. 

She was not about to say it out loud however, watching as he donned the simple apron once more and began to run hot water and wash the dishes. His long graceful hands deftly scrubbed all traces of food from each dish and pot and utensil in turn before he handed them to her. She had found a dry rag in a drawer, and took each dish in turn from him, wiping it dry and setting it away in the appropriate cabinet or drawer. She had been here often enough now she knew how he organized the place. Larger pots in a lower cabinet, utensils in the long drawer to the left of the sink, and plates overhead.

Between the two of them, they made quick work and after a quick wipedown of the counters and the stovetop, the kitchen was as clean as it ever was. “There.” he said, an air of satisfaction in his voice as he looked over to her, drying his hands on the edge of the apron. 

“Many hands make light work.” she said with a grin, leaning in and planting her own kiss on his cheek as he undid the ties of the apron. He shifted his head, catching her lips with his own briefly before breaking the kiss to remove the apron, moving to drape it over the back of a chair. Deftly, he filled their glasses with the remaining contents of the bottle, and returned to her, handing her the glass she had been using, evident by the light marks of her lipstick on the rim. 

Smiling, she took another sip of the wine, the sweet part of the taste overtaking the dryness as the alcohol went slightly to her head, making her feel warm and heady. “Truly, Maxima, thank you. I didn’t know what to expect of this evening, but it was wonderful.”

He beamed, leaning in and kissing her, the taste of the wine staining both of their mouths. “I am very glad to hear so. And while I do not have any more culinary surprises, the evening is far from over.”

She gave an appreciative sound, the corners of her eyes pinching in a smile. “What else did you have in mind, then?”

“To enjoy your company on the couch, once we finish our drinks.” Punctuating the statement, he quaffed the final mouthful of wine in his glass, licking the last droplets of the dark liquid from his lips.

Wilfwyb felt herself flush at the imagery, her own glass finding her lips as she finished the last of her wine. Setting their glasses on the table, a cleaning task for later, they moved to the couch. Maxima sat first, his brows raising in surprise as instead of sitting next to him as Wilfwyb often did, she instead moved and straddled herself over his lap. The slit of her dress was very evident now, her left leg and thigh all but bared to the soft light of the apartment. His hand moved, gently cupping the muscular flesh of her leg. 

She let out a soft sound of pleasure, pressing her lips to his, a hand sliding up behind his head to lace into his long hair, still bound behind his head in his normal style. He pressed back, his other hand finding the back of her shoulder and drawing his fingers over the soft silk of the dress. Her fingers pressed against his scalp, causing him to emit a low groan of enjoyment.

Softly, Wilfwyb broke the kiss after a few quiet moments, leaning in to take in the sight of him, now more dimly lit by the faint candlelight from the table. The flame still reflected in his glasses, a dancing glimmer playing across the frame and lenses. She smiled, moving her hand from his hair to gently play over a cheek.

He leaned his face into her touch, violet eyes dark with the shadows of the room meeting hers. “Something on your mind?”

“Just thinking about how wonderful you are.” she murmured softly, touching her forehead to his, feeling the gentle press of his third eye into the tattoo on her skin.

He gave a soft chuckle, his hand playing up to the back of her neck, savoring the light shudder she gave as his fingers brushed against her hairline. “Yet again, you take the words from my mouth.”

She smiled, a pleasant warmth rising in her chest. It has been a feeling she had grown accustomed to feeling when around him. Initially she had dismissed it as something between lust and simply a reaction to getting such intimate attention after so long. But she soon started to recognize it for what it was as not only had it not slacked, but grown even as they shared quiet moments together. And it had only deepened over the time they had spent together, the simple thought of him bringing both a tingle of excitement and a calming warmth in her breast.

She sat up gently, steeling herself, meeting his gaze, the hint of a question in the set of his brow. “Maxima…” she said softly, her hand settling on the side of his neck. “T-there’s something I want to say, but I’m not sure..” She felt her nerves falter, her words hang. She had fought beasts, Gods in truth in some cases, and simply telling him that, that she…. She couldn’t even bring the word bear in her mind! She felt her gaze stray as she tried to rein in her thoughts and feelings, frustrated at her lack of words.

He watched her face as she spoke and faltered, his gaze turning concerned before he recognized something in her expression, and then smiled warmly. Reaching up, he brushed a hand over her cheek, bringing her focus back to him. “I love you too, Wilfwyb.” he spoke in a soft, calm voice, as if he had read her mind.

She felt herself freeze, hearing the response she had only hoped for,, but without the words that should have preceded it. Her face then broke into a fierce grin, tears of joy pricking her eyes as he leaned in, pressing her lips firmly to his, showing him how she felt with her actions since her words had failed her.

She felt him chuckle into the kiss, returning the passionate embrace, an arm wrapping about her shoulders as the other slid over her thigh gently, slipping behind and gently digging his fingers in. She felt a warmth grow in her gut as the press of his hand, pushing back into the embrace. Indulging himself as much as her, he slid his hand against the back of her thigh, pressing his hand firmly along the sensitive flesh. She moaned through the kiss at this, shifting to straddle lower onto him, wanting more contact. 

His hand slipped further around her thigh, lightly pushing her dress aside to brush between her legs, her smalls already beginning to dampen. She gasped at the feeling as his lips broke her own, pulling her closer, his mouth moving down her neck and shoulder to the low dip of her dress, gently biting all the way down. His other hand slipped down, fingers rubbing firmly along her mound as he teased her lips from behind with his other. 

She found herself letting out a whine of need, her eyes shutting and pressing herself to him before pulling back, looking at his face and now disheveled glasses from essentially shoving her chest into his face. “Ahh, sorry…” she said, reaching down and pulling off the glasses gently, giving him an apologetic look.

He laughed softly, his reply a return of his face to the cleft of her chest, planting firm kisses over the exposed swells of her breasts. Letting his hand slip further in, he brushed a pair of fingers over her still hidden clit, feeling as much as hearing her moan as he gently bit at the top of a breast. 

She rolled her hips, trying to press further against his hand, pausing with a soft sound as his teeth came down more firmly on her breast. “Relax…” he said, nuzzling the area he had just bit, drawing a finger over her sex. “Let me handle it…” She nodded with a soft moan, leaning into him gently, shifting slightly and spreading her legs further to give his hands better access. “Mmm, good, like that.”

She felt his fingers slide under the edge of the fabric, pulling the cloth taut as he ran the tips of a finger on each hand between her folds. One sought her clit, brushing it gently as the other pressed teasingly at her entrance. She quavered, biting her lip as he traced light circles over the sensitive node between her lips. “Gods, Maxima…”

He shifted his face against her chest, pushing the cloth of both her dress and bra aside the best he could manage with just his cheeks and nose to suckle at another section of flesh, catching it in his teeth and tugging gently. She whimpered again at the feel of his teeth on her skin, then gasped as the arm wrapped behind her thigh shifted, allowing him to press a finger into her.. 

She found it near impossible not to rock against him, forcing herself to relax and let his hand and mouth do all the work. Unable to press as deep with his hand as he normally might, he compromised by slipping another finger in, gently stretching her open with the ends of his fingers, stroking and stretching her open rhythmically. Something about this motion found her seeing stars, her orgasm rolling over her faster than she expected, a hand reaching up and pressing his face more firmly into her chest during her climax. 

As she slacked and slid down him, soon sitting on his lap instead of over it, he freed his hands from around and between her legs, sliding up her sides to hold her close. “I love you.” he said quietly, nuzzling her cheek with his own. 

“I love you too…” she sighed, feeling relieved as the words came easily from her lips now, almost as much as the release he had given her just moments prior. She turned her face, kissing along his cheek and jaw, the bristle of his beard tickling her lips. “How did you even-”

“I… had been thinking of the best time to say it myself, and was not far behind you from saying it first, in truth.” Lifting her head, she looked to his face, catching the blush and a smile on his face. “I will say i didn’t expect you to freeze up.”

She groaned, sitting back a bit, pushing a hand to her flushed face in embarrassment and muffling her voice. “Don’t remind me!” 

He wrapped his hand over hers, pulling it away from her face. “I wasn’t trying to embarrass you further. I wonder if I’d have done the same myself…” His other hand cupped behind her head, drawing her face in to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. “Regardless, it feels good to have it said.”

“Very.” She pressed herself into him, letting his arms surround her as she relaxed against him, drinking in the peace she always felt during these quiet moments. Maxima’s hands shifted over her back, one sliding to cup her ass as the other moved to the top of the zipper at the back of her dress. 

“As stunning as you look in that dress…” he whispered into her ear, his hand toying with the pull of the zipper. “I’d love even more to see you without it.”

She smiled into his shoulder, leaning back and meeting the playful glint of his violet eyes with her own. “I certainly didn’t put it on with the intent of wearing it all night.” her hands slid over his chest, toying with the top buttons of the vest he wore.

Grinning, he leaned forward to catch her lips with his own as his other hand moved to draw the zipper down her back. She let out a soft noise of enjoyment, her own hands deftly undoing the buttons of the vest and then the shirt beneath. She drew the garments open, exposing his skin to the dim candlelight, soft shadows playing over his lean muscles as she traced a hand over him, the soft hair of his chest brushing over her hand.

He gave a soft hum of enjoyment as he finished pulling down the zipper, drawing his hands up the bare skin of her back. She closed her eyes, leaning back into his touch, feeling as he took the cloth into her hands and gently pulled it forward and off of her. Her chest was still cupped in the dark colored bra she had worn under the dress, the fabric a delicate silk playing stark contrast to her pale green skin. Maxima’s face broke into a playful smile, seeing the darkened marks he had left earlier, reaching a hand to brush over them before sliding his hands to the clasp at her back. Deftly, it came undone under his fingers and he drew it from her form, her heavy breasts sagging slightly, dark nipples pert in the dim light.  
“Heavens… you’re always so beautiful.” he sighed, slipping his hands under her breasts, giving a gentle squeeze. 

She moaned lightly at this, dipping her head in to press a kiss to his forehead, being gentle around the third eye. “And you’re ever the more handsome, my love.” She felt him shudder under the kiss, the pads of his thumbs finding her nipples and dragging along the sensitive flesh. Her own breathy moan filled the room as her hands played along his chest, the two of them touching, feeling, grasping at each other in turn. 

Gently she pulled back from him, smirking at the soft noise of confusion he made as she moved back to her feet. “I figure I should finish what you started.” The bottom half of her dress still barely clung to her hips, threatening to fall with the slightest touch of movement. She drank in his gaze as he watched her, his eyes darting between her face, chest, and hips. She took the cloth in her hands and slid it free, catching a pair of panties that match the bra she had worn with it, and drew both down her long legs. She moved to step free of the panties, but made a small noise of alarm as her foot caught in the band and she started to stumble and fall.

He sat up quickly, catching her shoulders with her hands as he saw her falted, stabilizing her as she found her footing once more. Their eyes met, a mix of shock and concern in them before they both smiled and laughed deepy with each other at the ridiculous moment. 

Settling her mirth, she leaned in and kissed him, pushing him back into the couch. “Now, allow me to get those pants off of you.”

“Gladly.” he replied, shifting slightly as she moved to her knees in front of him, his arousal evident by the tentin of the slacks he wore. She chuckled, drawing a hand over the front of his pants on the way to the belt and buttons, smiling at the stuttered gasp he gave at her touch. She easily undid the latch of the belt, the button at the waist obscuring the trail of hair leading down from his navel, the zipper over his crotch. Taking both the pants and smalls in hand, she gave a light tug, feeling him lift his hips as she pulled the pants down and off of him easily, his hardened cock springing free, bobbing lightly from the motion.

Gently she wrapped a hand around his cock, watching as his eyes fluttered and he sank back into the cushions of the couch. Smiling, she watched his face as she stroked him gently before leaning in, drawing her tongue over the head of him and taking his member into her mouth, hearing his moan as her lips brushed past the head of his cock. She played with him in her mouth, drawing her tongue over the firm flesh, sliding him in and out of her mouth, lightly teasing the ridge of his head with the tip of her tongue, listening to the noises he made, her other hand gently cupping his balls. 

She kept at this until she felt his hand reach and catch her under her arm, his gaze hooded and wanting. “Wilfwyb, I want you..” he groaned, tugging her up towards him. 

It was hardly a mystery what he meant, and she was more than eager to oblige. Climbing back onto the couch, Wilfwyb straddled him once more with her long lean legs, her mouth hungrily meeting his as they shifted against each other, finding the positions they needed. Soon the head of him was aligned with her, buried in her wet folds. His hands grasped her hips and pushed her down, gilding her onto his cock, both of them moaning near in unison as she took him in one swift motion.

Breaking the kiss she sat up, looming over him slightly between their height difference and the positioning on the couch, rolling her hips against him, driving him deeper with the motion. “Ahhh… yes…” he gasped, his fingers digging into her flesh as he moved with her, thrusting in time to the motion as they ground into each other, pleasure flashing through them. 

Slipping a hand to the small of her back, he angled his hips to reach the sensitive space deep within her, hearing her cry out in pleasure as he found it. Holding her in place with a hand at her back and another at her hips, he kissed along the tips of her breasts as he rocked his hips against her, hearing her cries ring louder and louder as he drew another orgasm from her, feeling her arch against his hand as she tightened around his cock. 

He pulled her in close, holding her firmly as she rode out her climax on him, stroking her hair as she relaxed. After a few quiet moments of his, trading small kisses and noises of enjoyment, he brushed a kiss over her ear. “I have something I’d like to try, if you trust me.”

“There’s no one else I trust more.”

He smiled back and moved his hands to her arms, gently pushing her back from him before wrapping his hands around her wrists. “Hold onto me like this, and lean back.” 

She nodded, grabbing his wrists as well and let herself lean back, their hands gripping harder as she started to go off balance slightly, his cock still deep in her. He groaned, nodding, then started to thrust up against her, causing her to rock back and forth with his hips. She groaned, the feeling of him causing her to move with each thrust exciting her further. In this position she found she couldn’t well control how she moved, finding herself moving counter to the force of his thrusts, bouncing against him as his hips lowered. She watched the muscles in his arms and chest and abs tense as he held her arms, keeping her from falling fully backwards, keeping her at just the right angle to slide in and out of her with each press of his hips. “Ahhh, Maxima!” She felt herself shudder, her walls tightening around his cock once more.

She could tell he wasn’t far behind with his own orgasm, his eyes pinched and jaw set firm as he let out a few low grunts and thrust with urgency into her. A few ragged strokes later, his jaw loosened and he let out a cry of pleasure, his cock pulsing deep within her as her own orgasm tightened around him again. He pulled her in as he gave another thrust, almost desperately grasping her as he whined out the last of his orgasm into her shoulder.

She let out a breathy laugh, now taking her turn to cradle him as they both came down from their shared climax. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, Maxima.”

Lifting his head, he kissed up her neck and chin, pausing just short of her lips. “I love you too, Wilfwyb.” He pressed his lips to hers firmly as they lost each other in the kiss.

* * *

The next morning Wilfwyb awoke, feeling Maxima pressed against her back, his arm loosed draped just under her chest as she felt him breathing, slow and still asleep. She smiled, her body reminding her with a few dull aches in various places of their night prior, a mix of tender embraces and vigorous lovemaking. It almost felt a shame to leave the bed, but they both would have places to be today. 

She shifted to sit up, but felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her back into his chest, his other arm looping around her from behind, catching a breast as he held her. 

She chuckled at this willingly letting him draw her back in, leaning her head back to nuzzle against his. “I thought you’d still be sleeping.”

“Mmm, I woke when you did, I think.” he muttered, gently playing with her firm breast, the teasing causing her nipple to stiffen. The laid like this for a quiet moment, Wilfwyb’s hands playing lightly over his arms as he held her before he spoke again. “Stay with me today.”

“Are you sure?” She thought for a moment. “I don’t have any pressing matters, but what about your-”

“They’ve been harping on me to take a day off.” His lips found the back of her shoulder, planting a soft line of kisses along it. “I’ll contact someone by linkpearl in a bell or two once I know they’re awake, I doubt they’ll complain.

She made a soft sound as if thinking about it, interrupted by a yelp as his fingers tweaked her nipple. 

“I know you’re not actually thinking of leaving.” His lips traced over the nape of her neck, gently nipping at the flesh there.

“Hardly, just wanted to tease you, love.” She pressed back into him, feeling his half firm member press against her asscheek. 

“Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it! Expect more hopefully sooner than later! And some won't be smut, probably!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Do you like FFXIV fanfic and want a supportive community to learn more about it and explore new fic and ideas? Come check out the [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP) and come say hi!


End file.
